Utilizing vehicle to everything (V2X) communication in order to realize sophistication of intelligent transport systems (ITS) services such as automatic driving or traffic accident prevention has been studied (see, for example, NPL 1).
Examples of the V2X communication include vehicle to vehicle communication (V2V communication), vehicle to infrastructure such as a road side unit installed on a traffic light or a sign and/or the like, the cellular network communication (V2I communication/V2N communication), and vehicle to pedestrian communication (V2P communication), and/or the like.
In addition, in the V2X communication, the introduction of a new communication scheme is under review. Examples of a communication system used for the V2X communication may include a cellular network such as a wireless LAN of IEEE 802.11p and/or the like, long term evolution (LTE), or 5th generation mobile communication system (5G), and/or the like
In the future, to realize the V2X communication, it is assumed that a collection of environmental information indicating the road environment is to become more active, and communication traffic of sensor information (that is, uplink (UL) data) from a vehicle is dramatically increased.